Last Kiss
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: She doesn't know why she keeps going back to him. After all the times he's hurt her, you would think she had learned by now. But sometimes, love blinds you so much that you can't see what's right in front of you. JaSam.
1. Last Kiss

_**Chapter 1: Last Kiss (Sam; November 8**__**th**__** 2004-mid October 2009)**_

Sam sat in the hospital bed, staring at her newborn daughter. Her little Lila Jane was the most perfect thing in the world. She had dark, curly hair and big brown eyes. Sam was sure she would have dimples, just like her, Sonny, and Lila's Nana Alexis.

Jason sat next to him, smiling at the baby. His eyes met Sam's. "I promise you that I will always be here."

"Thank you. For everything." her eyes went back to her baby.

_I still remember_

_The look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whisper_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you love me_

_So why did you go away, go away_

"Jason!" Sam saw her husband and ran to him. He caught her, just like she knew he always would. He spun her around, kissing her forehead when he put her down.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." she shot him one of her brilliant smiles. "I have a surprise for you in the car."

They got his luggage and then headed back towards his SUV. There, in the backseat of the car, were Michael and Lila. Michael jumped out when he spotted his uncle, running towards him. Sam picked up Lila, who was only 9 months old, and carried her to her father. Max stood close by, watching for possible signs of danger.

"There's my girl." Jason looked away from Michael to Sam carrying their daughter over. She passed them to him and he hugged her, glad to have her in his arms. His eyes met Sam's and he smiled. Jason motioned for Max to come over and he handed the little girl to him before pulling his wife into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Sam let her head rest against Jason's chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it instantly calmed her. "Jase?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th, the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your warmth_

Sam had taken the kids to the Quartermaines. Tonight was her and Jason's 2 year wedding anniversary and she wanted to spend some time alone with him. She had been feeling sick lately and was pretty sure she knew what that meant. Lila was now a little over 3 years old and Hunter was almost 2, so it was good timing.

She unlocked the door, carrying a bag of Chinese food in her other hand. She entered the house, seeing no signs of Jason being home yet. She put the bag down and took off her jacket, draping it over the back of the chair. Sam made her way up the stairs, going towards her room so she could change.

She pushed open the door, shocked when she saw Jason and Elizabeth on HER bed. She slammed the door, waking the both up immediately. Jason rushed to cover himself with the sheets. Sam couldn't stop the tears that were streaming heavily down her cheeks. She turned around, running from the room. She heard Jason following after her and he reached out, grabbing her hand, turning her to face him.

"Sam, it's not what it looks like..."

"Really? Because it looks like my husband is cheating on me, in our home. In our children's home! I can't believe this, Jason!"

"I'm so sorry." he tried to apologize.

"You want to know what makes this even better?" his blue eyes met her brown ones. "It's our anniversary. We got married exactly 2 years ago today."

Realization dawned on him and he couldn't believe he forgot the day. "I'm really, really sorry."

"That's nice. But you know what? I don't care anymore. Your apologies mean nothing." she went to the stairs and was getting ready to go down them, but turned around quickly, remembering why she had been so excited. "Just so you know, I think I'm pregnant."

"Sam..." he stepped towards her, causing her to step back. Jason watched in horror as she fell down them. They didn't know it at the time, but that was the day of what would have been their 3rd child's death.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

Sam had been feeling depressed ever since she lost her baby. She loved Lila and Hunter more than anything in the world, but even they couldn't fill the void she felt after the doctor told her the baby was gone.

She hadn't been back to the penthouse since that day. Those two horrible memories overshadowed all the good ones they had ever made. She wouldn't go to the place her child died, the place her husband cheated on her.

For now, she was staying at the lake house. Alexis was battling lung cancer, so Sam was helping out with Kristina and Molly. Still, that didn't help her get over her little boy or girl's death.

What made everything worse was that Elizabeth had ended up pregnant. Sam was filled with insane jealousy and anger. It should be her pregnant right now. But no, it was because of her husband's affair with _that woman_ that she lost her sweet little angel. Jason was being extremely attentive to Elizabeth and he seemed to be happy about her pregnancy.

Sam couldn't help but wonder if she and her children had just been an obligation all this time.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

When she went to file the divorce papers, Diane had talked to her out of it. She said that Jason had been coming by every day, begging her to tell Sam that he loved her more than anyone in the entire world. The brunette didn't believe it, considering the joy she had seen on Jason's face as he got to saw his child for the first time. She had been passing by the exam room when she noticed him and Elizabeth getting an ultrasound done.

Diane had convinced her to try counseling to make sure this was what she really wanted. The first couple of meetings were hard, but after that, things got easier. She learned that Dr. Winters thought Jason was projecting the love he felt for the baby he and Sam had lost onto Elizabeth's child. That made Sam feel a little bit better, knowing that he did love their baby.

Dr. Winters had also spoken to her about the depression concerning the baby's death. She talked Sam into picking a name out for the baby and putting it on a tombstone. She chose Peyton Angel, which could be for a boy or a girl, though she had been sure the baby would have been a girl.

And now, Sam finally felt like she was getting better.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you I did_

The first time Jason brought his new child, Audrey Elaine, home, Sam realized that this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. She resented the child and always felt that it should have been her with a new baby, not Elizabeth.

But then she looked, really looked, into that little girl's face and fell in love. Audrey wasn't hers, but that didn't mean she couldn't love her. She was, after all, Lila, Hunter, and Peyton's sister. So Sam just loved the child, which Elizabeth didn't approve of at all.

Elizabeth had been coming around a lot more and it occurred to Sam that maybe she had planned a pregnancy so she could get closer to Jason. The screeching nurse always had an excuse for being there. Most of the time, it was some ridiculous thing involving Audrey. Sam chose to ignore it.

She refused to go into the bedroom and wouldn't let the kids in there either. This prompted Jason to buy a brand new house. It had a lot of security and space for the children to play. Each child had their own room and there was even a couple of extra rooms for any future children.

Sam wondered if this was all going to last. Jason had cheated once, he could cheat again. She tried not to let herself think that way, but she couldn't help it.

_Because I love your handshake meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

On Thanksgiving, Jason had Audrey. Elizabeth was going out of town to visit her grandmother with her older son, nearly 5 year old Cameron. Sam was going to her mother's house to have dinner with her family, which Jason was invited to.

Surprisingly, Sam's father, David Evans, who she had never met, showed up. The woman found herself being glad that she hadn't grown up with him. He seemed like he could really care less about her or her children. This helped her realize that her stepfather, Mac, was a really great guy and she was happy she had had him.

Things were tense between her family and Jason. They all, with the exception of 11 year old Molly, knew about Jason cheating on her. When they sat down to the table, Maxie decided to let him know exactly how she felt. All the kids, besides Audrey, were eating at the kitchen table, so they didn't have to hear it.

"So Jason, how is Elizabeth lately? You know, since you picked that hideous, flat-chested nurse over my beautiful sister."

"I wouldn't know, Maxie. I haven't seen her since she dropped Audrey off yesterday."

"And what about the nights you snuck around with her behind Sam's back?"

"I haven't been with her since the night Peyton died."

That set Mac off. "Don't you dare talk about my granddaughter like you cared one little bit about her. You are probably glad Peyton died. That makes things a lot less complicated for you since you don't have two kids the same age with two different women."

"I would have loved her, Mac."

"Oh, like you loved Sam?"

"Dad..." David looked at Sam expectantly, waiting for her to speak to him. She turned to glare at him. "You aren't my dad. You're just a sperm donor. Where have you been all my life? I consider Mac to be my father. He is the one that's always been there." she threw her silverware down. "You know, I'm really sick of this. Jason, maybe I shouldn't have given you another chance." she stormed out, going towards the kitchen.

14 year old Kristina, Molly, 4 year old Emma, 3 year old Lila, and 2 year old Hunter were all laughing when she entered the room. They all stopped and looked at her as she came in.

"Li, Hunter, come on."

"But we're eatin', Mama." Lila objected.

"We'll stop at Kelly's. It's time for us to leave."

Kristina stood, going into the dining room angrily. "Which one of you set her off?"

"Kristina..." Alexis started.

"No. I barely get to see my sister anymore because she is too concerned with her crappy marriage to come around her family." she looked at Jason. "I just want you to know that I have never hated a person more than I hate you. You broke my sister's heart, you killed my niece, and you bring your kid with the girl you cheated on Sam with to **our** family dinner, which is completely disrespectful. You are no longer welcome here, get out."

Jason nodded his head, standing up. "I'm sorry."

"Save your apologies for someone who cares." the teen responded, crossing her arms.

Sam came into the room holding Lila and Hunter. She stopped when she saw Jason standing up. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He sighed. He and Sam had made a lot of progress lately and now it was all gone because of one little family dinner. "We only brought one car."

"Sam, please stay. Patrick and I can take you home or you can spend the night with us or here or whatever." Robin begged.

"Fine. Guys, say goodbye to Daddy." she put Lila and Hunter on the ground and was shocked when they both clung to her legs, going nowhere near Jason. "What's wrong?"

"We don't like him no more." Lila whispered, but everyone heard. "He made you cry. And Daddy only loves Audrey." Sam picked her daughter up, holding her close to her chest. Hunter tugged on her pants leg, causing her to lean down and pick him up too.

Jason came over and kissed both kids' foreheads, which they both wiped off, and then Sam's. Lila reached up, wiping the spot her father had kissed with her tiny hand.

"Go away. We hate you." Lila said, surprising everyone. Jason's eyes filled with tears and he left, holding Audrey.

"You can go too." Sam said to David. "I had always dreamed of meeting my father, but now I wish you had never come around." he stood, leaving the house. "Lila Jane Morgan, you are not allowed to say hate." she scolded.

"Sorry, Mama."

"How about you monsters go back into the kitchen and eat?" Mac suggested. He went over to Sam, taking both children and carrying them from the room.

Sam went over and sat on the couch. Alexis sat next to her and as soon as her arms wrapped around her, her daughter started crying. "I can't do it anymore, Mom. I don't know if I should take him back and now Lila and Hunter don't like him..."

Everyone at the table watched sadly. They didn't know what to tell Sam. They knew that she loved Jason, but was it worth it?

_And I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

"Hi." Jason came into the house, kissing Sam's lips. She smiled, remembering a time when things hadn't been so easy. It had been a rough year since she found out Jason had cheated on her with Elizabeth. The woman had just had her 3rd child, which, of course, made her wonder if there was any possibility that her husband was the father. But she was trying to trust him.

"Hey." she continued to put her jacket on. "I promised the kids I would take them to the park."

"I wish I could come, but I have so much paperwork."

"Its fine." she assured him. "Lila! Hunter! Let's go!" the kids came running down the stairs. Lila was still very cautious of Jason. She didn't really trust him anymore. Hunter was a little more open, but still didn't have the relationship a boy should have with his father.

They walked out the door, getting on the elevator. Lila was 4 now and Hunter was 3, so Sam just held their hands. They made it to the park.

"Audrey!" Hunter shouted, seeing his half-sister. He and Lila ran towards her, causing Sam to follow. Elizabeth was sitting on a bench holding her newborn baby.

"Hello Sam." she politely said.

"Elizabeth." she said back just as cheerily. "Congratulations on the new baby."

"Thank you."

"What's his name?" Lila questioned. She loved babies.

"Jacob Alexander. We'll call him Jake though."

"Mommy, look at him! He looks kinda like Hunter!"

That quickly caught Sam's attention. She looked down at the baby. He was practically the spitting image of Jason. She felt her whole world crashing down. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"A little bit. But all babies usually look the same, Lila." Sam said to her daughter, not wanting to alert her. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Come on." she led her children away. This was even worse than the first time. Jason had promised he would never sleep with her again. Sam had been sleeping with him.

"Lila, Hunter, do you mind if we come tomorrow? Mommy isn't feeling well, I think we need to go to the doctor. Maybe you two can hang out with Uncle Patrick while Aunt Robin gives Mommy a check-up."

"Okay." the agreed. Lila was a Mommy's Girl and Hunter was a Momma's Boy, so they always tried to please their mother. Sam walked the short distance to General Hospital and had Epiphany page Robin and Patrick.

Patrick arrived first and noticed how distraught she seemed. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Patrick." she looked towards the kids and then back up at him, her eyes begging.

"Lila, Hunter, I have a great idea!" they both looked at him. "I get off work in a couple of minutes, so how about we go pick up Emma and then go to Kelly's for ice cream?"

"Can we Mama?" Lila begged, her dark eyes pleading.

"Of course, honey."

"You guys can spend the night too, if you want." Robin said as she came over.

"That's fine too." Sam approved.

"Thank you!" Lila and Hunter hugged their mother quickly before taking Patrick's hands. Lila liked to play with her cousin, Emma, and Hunter, who never really felt close to Jason, liked hanging out with Patrick. The doctor loved to watch NASCAR with the child, since his daughter was very girly and hated it. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Sam hugged Robin tightly, starting to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth's new baby?" Robin shook her head no before she realized what Sam meant.

"Oh no. What are you going to do?"

"Later, I don't know. But right now, I need you to check me."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I've been sleeping with Jason though. I need to be checked for STD's." Robin smiled at her sister and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the exam rooms. They took a few tests and then Robin brought the results back.

"I found..."

"Oh God, please don't let it be herpes. I can handle HIV, but not those little warts."

Robin started to laugh. "I found nothing, Sam."

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Sam was crying so hard she could barely speak. She was having a baby with her cheating husband. To make things worse, she was reliving memories of when she had been pregnant with Peyton. She decided it would be a good idea to stay on the ground floor.

Jason came into the room, concern written all over her face. He ran to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She backed up away from him, her back hitting the door. He walked towards her, but she put her arms out to stop him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she managed to get out.

He just looked at her in confusion. "I don't think so."

"I can't believe you are sitting here, lying to my face!" she let out a shaky breath. "Actually, I can, since this is the second time you've done this to me!"

"Sam, are you okay? Where are the kids?"

"What kids? My kids? Or your kids, your two kids, with Elizabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that Jake is your kid! I can't believe you would cheat on me, again, and then straight up lie to me about it!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you about sleeping with Elizabeth. It was a onetime thing, we were both drunk at Jake's. But I really didn't know that the kid was mine."

"You know, I really don't know if I can believe you anymore." she shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm leaving. Just so you know, I'm pregnant. You will not see this baby." Sam left.

Nine months later, her little boy, Dominic Owen, was born. Sam fell in love with him immediately. She was glad that all three of her children looked like her because she wouldn't have been able to handle it if they looked like Jason. She had somewhat forgiven Jason, but still wouldn't trust him or sleep with him. She wasn't ready to get her heart broken again, so she was living with Robin and Patrick with the kids.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath_

_And I'll keep up with our friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

Sam woke up with a smile as she turned over. She was in Jason's bed. It was the first time they had slept together since before she found out about Jake. She had been extremely cautious in trusting him still. Her son was 6 months old now. She heard him crying and got out of bed, going down the hall to his room.

There was a knock on the door and she heard Jason get up to answer it. It sounded like he was talking harshly to someone in a whisper. She went down the hallway, stopping so she could hear what they said but so she wasn't seen.

"...Aiden deserves to meet his father, Jason. Even if that means that you have to leave your precious Sam."

"Tomorrow, I'll come over and see him, Jake, and Audrey. I love Sam. I want to be with her."

"You keep telling yourself that, Jason. But when you realize that it's not really what you want, I'll be here." Sam heard him go into the kitchen. She rushed to go into her room and layed the baby on the bed before going and getting her older, sleeping children, carrying them to her room too. She layed in the bed, the kids around her.

Jason entered the room a moment later. "Hey. Are you coming back?"

"No. I have to stay with them. The baby is awake and Lila had a bad dream. Sorry."

He just nodded his head, walking out of the room. Before she could stop it, a tear fell down her cheek.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

"I'm taking the kids and staying with my mom." Sam pulled her bags into the room. "I can't do this anymore, Jason. It just hurts too much."

"Can't do what?"

"Sit here and act like I don't know what is going on! I know that you have been sleeping with Elizabeth. I know Aiden is yours." he avoided her eyes, confirming her suspicions. Anger suddenly hit her and she reached out, smacking him across the face. "How could you do this? To me, to our kids, to our marriage? Did you even think about any of that?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. But that's okay because I'm not wasting my life with you anymore." she turned around. "Now, if you would move, I have to go get my children."

"They're mine too, Sam, and you won't keep them from me."

"Really? You have the nerve to say that to me after what you've been doing? Where was all this concern for them while you were sleeping with the walking STD?" she tried to push him out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"Technically, they are still my children, no matter what I've done."

"Fine Jason, you want to get technical, we'll get technical. Lila is not your child, she is mine. You have no legal or biological rights to her and you won't be seeing her."

"Wow, you're really going to do that?"

"Well apparently she doesn't matter to you anyway, so why does it matter? And my daughter will definitely not be around that woman."

"I hate to remind you this, but Dominic and Hunter are mine."

"Yeah, but Dom's too young to remember you. You've barely been around anyway; he doesn't know who you are. If I let you take him, he would just be confused. As for Hunter, he will go wherever Lila goes. They are my children, Jason." she brushed passed him, going up the stairs.

She went into her sons' room first, telling Hunter to come and picking up 8 month old Dominic. She carried him into her daughter's room.

"Li, let's go."

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Lila asked.

"To Nana's. Come on." she led them out, taking all three kids down the stairs. She opened up the front door, handing Max her bags since she was holding the baby. Jason watched them go.

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

Sam stood, her arms crossed over her chest, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She watched him carry the boxes out of their home, and then return for more.

Finally, he was finished. He came back inside for one final time, looking at her. Jason felt guilty for the first time since he had told her he was leaving.

"I'm still going to be here for you." he whispered.

"You say that now, Jason, but we both know it's not true." she shook her head sadly. "This is it. This is what 6 years has led us to. I just...I can't believe it's over."

"It will never be completely over between us, Sam."

"It's going to have to be. Just know now that if you leave, you are not coming back. No matter what your precious little Elizabeth does."

"Sam..."

"No, Jason. You chose her and her kids over your own family." she went to the door, opening it. He looked at her for a moment before walking out. She stood there, staring at him until his car was out of view. Sam closed the door and slid down it, starting to cry.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Sam wanted to scream or cry or throw something, but she couldn't. Her children were asleep upstairs and she didn't want to scare them.

Jason had left, but in reality, he had been gone for years. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally, he wasn't there anymore. She knew that he had been turning to Elizabeth more and more when he was faced with a problem. That stung because she still loved him with all of her heart.

She heard soft footsteps on the stairs and her oldest child came into view. Lila ran over to where her mother was sitting and curled up in her lap, her head on Sam's chest.

"What's wrong, Mama?" she ignored the question, stroking her daughter's dark curls gently. Lila pulled her head back so their matching eyes could meet. "Daddy left?"

"I'm afraid so, baby girl."

"It's gonna be okay still." Lila kissed Sam's forehead and then put her head back on her chest. They sat there in silence.

"Come on, Princess." she held her daughter's hand, her youngest son on her hip. Hunter followed closely on her other side. The kids hadn't seen Jason in a few months. Today was the day of she would finally be free, though Sam was 4 months pregnant with a new baby. She wasn't very excited about it. She would love her child, but it was just another bond she had to her cheating ex-husband.

The divorce had gone through and been finalized. She was now single again. Her next matter of business involved going to her mother's law firm. She opened up the door, walking inside.

"Go to Nana's office." she told Hunter and Lila, who gladly took off in that direction. Sam was exhausted and felt way too huge to be pregnant with only one baby, which was making her think something was wrong with her newest child. She entered her mother's office.

"Hey Sam." she took Dominic from her, setting him in a chair. "You can't be holding him, honey."

"Mom, I'm only 4 months pregnant."

"I was thinking about that. Have you considered that maybe you're having twins?"

"Excuse me?" Sam was struggling enough. The last thing she needed was two babies. "Mom, what if I am? I can't handle two babies."

"Don't worry. Your father and I, and even Kristina and Molly, will help you." she just nodded her head. "Now, I'm sure that's not why you're here."

"Its not." she sighed. "I want to change Hunter's last name."

Hunter was the only one of her children with the last name Morgan. Lila wasn't biologically Jason's, so Sam had decided to give her the last name Davis instead. He had been cheating on her around the time when Dominic was born, so she made his last name Davis too. Now she had gone back to her maiden name and didn't want her oldest son to have to carry around Jason's last name.

"Okay. I'll write up papers."

"That's not all. I want you to write me custody papers too."

"For all the kids?"

"He has no legal ties to Lila," Sam talked quietly so her children, who were playing across the room, wouldn't hear her, "so I don't need any papers for her. But I want sole custody of Hunter, Dominic, and the baby."

"What about child support?"

"I wish that I didn't have to take it from him, but I don't have anything. I had no job because we both agreed it would be better for me to stay home with the kids. I wish I would have worked so I could support myself and my kids. But I guess I need money."

"Sam, if you really don't want to take the money, your father and I can support you."

"No Mom. I'm not going to take advantage of you. Jason is the one that got me pregnant, so he can pay for it. It's not like it's really going to affect his bank account."

"Okay. I'll get papers for that too."

Sam smiled slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation. She was finally free.

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

**I haven't decided if I will continue this or not. What do you think I should do? I already have a little bit of the second chapter (it's called A Little Bit Stronger) written and the time jumps between the parts of the song aren't as big. **

**In case you are wondering, the chapter thing at the beginning is the Chapter Number: Title (right now songs, but I don't know if that will continue), (Person it mainly focuses on; time that it covers). **

**Please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. A Little Bit Stronger

**Chapter 2: A Little Bit Stronger (Sam; late October 2009-November 2009)**

Sam held the hand of her nearly 5 year old daughter as they walked into Kelly's. Hunter and Dominic were spending the day with Patrick, so Sam and Lila were having lunch with Maxie and her baby Quinnlyne, who was 14 months old.

"Hey Sissy." Maxie said once Sam sat down. "Hello, pretty princess."

"Hi Aunt Maxie." Lila greeted happily. "Hi Quinnie."

"Li, how about you go ask Mike for some cookies?" Sam suggested.

"Okay, Mommy." She climbed down from her chair. "Can Quinn come too?"

"Yes, but make sure you hold her hand." Maxie advised. The sisters watched their little girls walk off together, hand in hand. "So, what's going on with Jason? Have you talked to him?"

"I did 2 days ago."

"And what was that for?"

"Custody issues again." She rolled her eyes. "He never made an effort to be around for the kids while we were married. Why should I trust that he will make an effort to actually act like a father instead of just pushing them off on the nearest babysitter constantly so he can go see Elizabeth?"

"You shouldn't have to worry about trusting a father with his own children. I'm sorry you're going through this, Sammy."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Maxie. You're not the one who decided to cheat on your wife multiple times with the same woman." She sighed. "I just get so tired, you know? Tired of his constant calls and texts and showing up at Mom and Dad's…"

"Wait, he's shown up at Mom and Dad's?" Maxie interrupted. Sam had decided to sell the house and was temporarily living with her parents.

"Yeah. He wants to see the kids. I've never let him, but I just don't know how to hold him back anymore."

"They're your kids, Sam. He's just a sperm donor. Don't give in to him like you did with your marriage because we all know how well that turned out."

"That was just my heart that I trusted him with. These are my babies, my entire reason for existence. I'm not giving them to him."

_Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway<br>I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
>I got a little bit stronger<br>_  
>Sam stood in the courtroom, watching Lila, Hunter, and Dominic as she sat down. Lila and Hunter, who are only 9 months apart, were both currently 4 years old with Lila's birthday being a month away. Dominic is 6 months old.<p>

Jason sat next to Diane, watching his now ex-wife. If he was being honest with himself, he would say that he regretted the affairs and by extension, the children produced from them. He could see how much pain Sam was in. Pain that he was causing.

"I do." He was drawn out of his thoughts by Sam being sworn in. Diane nudged him, silently telling him to pay attention.

"Miss Davis, how long were you married to Mr. Morgan?" Diane questioned.

"About 4 and a half years."

"Some children came from that relationship, correct?" Sam nodded. "Please state the names and ages for the court."

"Hunter James is 4 years old, Dominic Owen is 6 months old, and I'm 4 months pregnant."

"But you have a daughter also, right? Why wasn't she mentioned?"

"Maxie." Sam called out to her sister.

"Come on, guys." She scooped up Dominic and led Hunter and Lila out.

"Lila is not Jason's biological daughter. She's mine from a previous relationship."

"And how old is she?"

"She'll be 5 next month."

"Wow, so your daughter and oldest son have a pretty close age difference. What is that, exactly?"

"9 months."

"So would it be considered that you cheated on Lila's biological father with Mr. Morgan?"

"No. Lila was conceived from a drunken one night stand between me and her biological father. He is basically just a sperm donor."

"You are irresponsible enough to sleep with a man you don't know when you're drunk though. How do we know that won't happen again? You don't exactly have a clean track record with using protection…"

"Objection, your honor!" Alexis called out, standing up. "That was over 5 years ago. My client has changed."

"Ms. Miller…" The judge warned.

"My apologies, your honor." Diane turned back to Sam. "Could you please tell me how you reacted when you found out your husband was having an affair?"

"Which time?" Sam scoffed.

"The first time, Miss Davis."

"I was angry. At that time, I only had Lila and Hunter and they were too little to understand what was going on."

"Describe the scene that was going on in front of you."

"It was me and Jason's 2nd anniversary. I dropped the kids off at his mother's house and had planned a dinner for just the two of us. I came home and found him and Elizabeth Webber in our bed."

"What happened after that?"

"I yelled at Jason. He tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen to him."

"And that was when you lost your child."

Sam closed her eyes; she hated thinking about Peyton. "Yes."

"Explain that to us."

"I told Jason that I was leaving him and taking the kids and that I thought I was pregnant. Jason kept coming closer to me, trying to explain to me what had happened, causing me to back up. I fell down the stairs."

"Did you know if you were pregnant for sure?"

"I hadn't taken a test but it felt the same as when I was pregnant the first two times. I had to go to the hospital because I was unconscious and they told me I lost the baby."

"How far along were you?"

"A little over a month."

"And you have been blaming Mr. Morgan for that child's death?"

"Peyton."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name was Peyton. To answer the question, yes, I have been blaming him. It's his fault."

"So why did you continue to go back to him, leading to your son Dominic and your current pregnancy, if you blamed him for your third child's death?"

"I loved him. I believed in fairytales and happily ever after back then. I wanted my children to have the family that I never did. But now, I know that is all just a lie. To be honest, I don't know if Jason ever really loved me. Maybe I was just a substitute for Elizabeth. Maybe my children never meant anything to him."

"That's not true and you know it!" Jason yelled, jumping to his feet. "I loved you so much, Sam! I loved our children!"

"Exactly, Jason! You loved. Now you have a bimbo and a whole new family. Why do you want mine?"

"Order in the court room! Mr. Morgan, if you do not sit down, I will have you removed!" Jason sat back down. Sam took a couple of deep breaths. "Now, Miss Davis, could you please state the names of the illegitimate children from your husband's affairs and their ages?"

"Yes, your honor. Audrey just turned 2, Jake is a year and four months old, and Aiden is 2 months old."

"So those ages are pretty close also. Do you know the exact amount?" the judge was still the one asking questions.

"Audrey and Jake are 8 months apart; he would have been conceived pretty much right after her and he was born a month premature. Jake and Aiden are a year and 2 months apart."

"And how close in age are these children to your children that are near their ages?"

"Audrey and Peyton would have been 5 days apart. Jake and Dominic are 11 months apart. Aiden and Dominic are 3 months apart."

"So they are all born within a year of one of your child's birth?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Morgan, I'd like you to come front and center." Jason stood, going to stand in front of the judge. "It is despicable what you did to this woman. She trusted you enough to raise her daughter and to have children with you and you just move on to some woman? I'd like to know, what is so alluring about this Elizabeth Webber?"

"I don't know. She's always just there when something goes wrong."

"Could you explain the times your three children were conceived?"

"Audrey was from an affair that started. I felt like Sam and I were growing further apart and I didn't want to be alone. Jake was from a one night stand while I was drunk. Sam and I had been fighting a lot when I turned to Elizabeth and that's how Aiden was conceived, he was just from one night also."

"So, when things get tough you just turn to another woman? How do I know that when you face difficulties when raising your children that you won't just give them to someone else to deal with?"

"I love my children. All of them, including Lila. If it was up to me, I would have legally adopted her."

"Why wasn't she adopted by Mr. Morgan, Miss Davis?" the judge wondered.

"Hunter was made pretty much right after she was born. It was a stupid choice, but not one that I regret. I didn't have time to go through all the court proceedings and things like that."

"But what about after Hunter's birth? Didn't you have some free time?"

"He was born in August 2005. Jason had started his affair with Elizabeth in July of the same month, though I didn't find out until January 2007. He obviously wasn't interested in my daughter anymore; he had Elizabeth."

"I'd like to speak to the children." The judge stated. "All of them."

Lila, Hunter, Audrey, Jake, Dominic, and Aiden were brought in the room. The judge smiled at them. "Hi. My name's Judge Carroll."

"I'm Lila." The oldest of them said with a dimpled smile. "These are my brothers, Hunter and Dominic."

"Are these other children your brothers and sister too?"

"Audrey is. Those are her brothers. But I don't like Audrey."

"Why not?"

"Cause she stole my Daddy. Now he only loves her and those babies and their Mommy. That makes my Mommy sad."

"It does?"

"Yeah. She cries." She looked around the room, spotting Alexis. "Hi Nana!"

"Hey baby. Pay attention to the judge, okay?"

"Okay." She said with an eager nod; she liked to please everyone.

Judge Carroll dismissed Sam from the stand and she went over, lifting Dominic into her arms.

"Do you like your Daddy?" he asked.

"I dunno. I don't remember when he was nice. I just remember Mommy crying because Daddy makes her sad. She said he did a bad thing and now we have to stay at Nana's."

"Is this the first time you've stayed with Nana?"

She shook her head. "No. We stayed with Nana before and Aunt Robin and Uncle Patrick. That's when Mommy cries a lot. But when we're home, she only cries sometimes. Now Mommy sold our house though, so we have to stay with Nana until we get a new one."

"Does Mommy always cry in front of you?"

"No, she always hides in her room. But I can hear her sometimes."

"So you leave your children unattended to so you can go cry?" everyone watched as Elizabeth entered. "Real good mothering, Sam. Your honor, I would love to take the children. I can handle them. I can adopt them and then they will be raised in a proper home with two parents that love each other."

"No, they'll just be in a place with a bunch of babies born because Uncle Jason cheated on Aunt Sam!" Carly and Jax's 5 year old daughter Josslyn yelled back. Everyone looked at her, shocked. They didn't know that she knew about the affairs. "What? I'm not stupid. I know that Audrey, Jake, and Aiden are Uncle Jason's because he cheated on Aunt Sam with that flat chested moron."

"Josslyn Jacks!" Carly scolded, though she agreed with her daughter. "You do not talk like that!"

"Why Mommy? It's true! Uncle Jason doesn't care about Aunt Sam. That's obvious cause he's letting that lady talk to her like she's trash." Josslyn got out of her seat, approaching the group. "I'm sick of you doing this to my aunt. Why can't you just leave?"

"Josslyn!" Jax picked her up, walking from the courtroom. Carly started to apologize for her daughter.

"It's alright, Mrs. Jacks." Judge Carroll told her. "I agree with the child, actually. I have made my decision."

"Your honor, you better not give custody to Sam! She beats the kids and she's on drugs!" Elizabeth shouted. Everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

"Excuse me? I've never even spanked one of my children because they are so well behaved and even if they were bad, I never would. I really can't believe that you would stoop this low. Oh, and Mom?" Alexis looked at her daughter. "Wasn't there a court trial for Lorenzo Alcazar's murder where Elizabeth, while sworn in, said that Jake was Lucky's son?"

"Yes, there was."

"Isn't that perjury?"

"Yes."

"And I have caught you, more than once, yelling at the kids and grabbing their arms. How do I know that wasn't child abuse? And Jason said he was drunk when Jake was conceived, but you weren't. How do we know that you didn't drug him?"

Elizabeth gasped. "I…I…um…"

"Elizabeth Webber, you are under arrest for perjury during the murder trial of Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Sam lied too! She said that she didn't know anything about Jason's business! She probably knows as much as he does! She said he's a coffee importer and that's clearly not true…"

"We have no proof that Miss Davis knows about her ex husband's supposed job. We do, however, have proof that Jason Morgan is the biological father of Jacob Alexander Morgan." The judge stated. "Investigations on both Samantha Davis and Elizabeth Webber will be launched. Lila, Hunter, and Dominic Davis, along with Cameron Webber and Audrey, Jacob, and Aiden Morgan will be taken into child protective custody. Court adjourned." Judge Carroll banged his gavel.

A social worker came into the room, going over to the children. "Hi guys! You're going to be coming with me!"

"I don't do drugs and I don't hurt my children." Sam said. "Please, they've never been without me. You can't take them away."

Jason watched, his heart breaking along with Sam's as Dominic was ripped from her arms. Lila and Hunter clung to their mother, but they were pried from her legs, leaving her standing alone, crying her eyes out. Elizabeth was being dragged from the room, screaming profanities at the top of her lungs. Audrey, Jake, and Aiden were led away by the social worker (Cam wasn't there, so they would have to go pick him up).

Mac, Alexis, Maxie, Robin, and Patrick gathered around Sam, hugging her. Then Mac pulled away, approaching his ex son in law.

"I can't believe you brought this down upon her. She lost her children, Jason. That was the only thing keeping her alive. If she wasn't pregnant…well, I would be scared about her committing suicide. This is all your fault. Sam did nothing but love you and this is how you repay her. You disgust me." He walked away, leading his family from the room.

_Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt  
>So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you<br>I listened to it for minute but I changed it  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger<em>

Sam accepted jobs from Robin, Carly, Nikolas, and Maxie to be a nanny for their kids so she could afford a new house for when she got her children back. The only thing keeping her sane was the little baby growing inside of her.

Today was her doctor's appointment. She was officially 5 months along, so she would be able to determine the gender. It was only 4 days until Lila's birthday and Sam couldn't help but pray that her little girl was given back in time to celebrate it.

"Come on, Emma. We have to go see Dr. Lee." She held the quiet 6 year old's hand in her own. Today, she only had her niece. Usually, she would also take Spencer, Josslyn, and Quinn, who were 3, 5, and 1, respectively.

They arrived to the exam room and Sam layed a hand on her large stomach. Ever since Alexis had suggested that she maybe she was having twins, the thought stuck in her head. She sat on the table.

"Hello Sam." Kelly Lee greeted with a smile. "Hello Emma."

"Hi Dr. Lee." She politely responded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She put on her gloves. "Are you ready to find out if you're having a girl or a boy?"

Sam nodded her head, but she was sad. She wished that Lila was here to see this. Her shirt was lifted up, exposing the skin where her baby was growing. Dr. Lee squirted the gel on her stomach, causing her to jump.

"Sorry it's cold." She moved the wand around, looking for the best picture. "Oh my."

"What? Is my baby okay?" Sam started to panic.

"Calm down. Your blood pressure is skyrocketing and that's not good for the babies."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment before they flew open. "Babies!"

"You're having twins. Congratulations." She moved the wand again. "Do you want to know the genders?"

"Yes, please." She responded.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have two little girls! It looks like they are fraternal."

"Thank you." Sam said as Dr. Lee wiped the gel from her expanded belly.

"You are welcome. I hope everything works out with your older children, by the way. I never liked Elizabeth."

"Thanks." She smiled sadly before taking Emma's hand. "So what do you think about having two new girl cousins, Miss Emma?"

"I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders. "I wish Lila, Hunter, and Dommie were here."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too."

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

Sam heard a knock at the door to her parents' house. Though she was currently living with Maxie, she had come over to Mac and Alexis's to hang out with Kristina and Molly. She opened the door.

"Samantha Davis?" a man in a briefcase questioned.

"That's me." She replied.

"Hi, I'm Donald Adams with Child Protective Services. You have been deemed clear of any drug use or child abuse. In fact, your home is very safe, besides constantly moving around, and you have been proven to be an excellent mother."

"What about my kids?" she eagerly asked.

He smiled. "Come here, guys."

"Mommy!" Lila screamed, running to her mother. She threw herself into Sam's arms, clinging to her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby girl!" she put Lila down and smiled as she saw Hunter coming over. "Hi handsome."

"Mommy." He wrapped his arms around her legs, holding on to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She saw Donald come back over, carrying Dominic. "There's Mommy's baby. Hi, Little Man!" Dominic layed his head on her chest and sighed contently.

Sam pulled Hunter and Lila closer to her. "I love you all more than anything in this world."

"One more thing, Miss Davis." Donald said. She looked up at him. "The court has granted you sole custody of the children, including the one you are currently carrying."

"I went to the doctor yesterday and found out it was twins. Does that change anything?"

"No. Any children you have right now and any future children with Jason Morgan will immediately be in your custody, unless an issue occurs. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She hugged him. He walked away, going back to his car. "Come inside, guys."

She opened the door and led her kids inside. Lila ran over to the couch, laying on it contently.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked.

"They called it…foster care?" the little girl answered. "I like you better, Mommy."

"I'm glad, Princess." She sat down next to her, holding Dominic. Lila leaned against her and Hunter layed his head in her lap. She sat there, happier than she had ever been.

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

"Hi Pretty Girl." Sam greeted, coming to sit by her daughter on the swings in Robin and Patrick's backyard. "What are you thinking about?"

"I didn't get what I really wanted for my birthday." She whispered, looking at her hands. Sam pulled her onto her lap and took out the hair band holding back daughter's long, dark hair, twirling it around her finger. It was Lila's 5th birthday today; Sam wanted her daughter to have everything she ever dreamed of.

"What did you want, Baby?"

"I wanted Daddy to come. The nice Daddy, not the one that makes you cry."

Sam sighed, letting her chin rest on top of Lila's head. "I'm sorry that he didn't come, Li. I called him about it, but he didn't answer."

"That's okay, Mommy." She stood, hugging her mother. "I'm glad I got you."

"And I'm glad I've got you." She kissed Lila's nose, causing her to giggle. "You know, I forgot to tell you this the other day."

"What?" she immediately questioned cheerfully.

"I found out that the twins are both little girls."

"Yes!" Lila cheered. "I'm finally getting sisters! I love Hunter and Dom, but they're just too boyish."

"I thought you'd be excited." Sam smiled. "It's kind of like they gave you a present by being girls."

"Yeah." She smiled her dimpled smile. "I'm gonna go see if Aunt Robin and Uncle Patrick need help cleaning up."

"Baby, it's your birthday. You don't have to clean."

"I know. But I have nothing better to do." She shrugged her shoulders. Sam watched her walk away and couldn't help but think how wonderful her oldest child was. That was when she heard someone call out her name.

"Sam."

She turned around. There was Jason. He was holding a pink box in his hand as he approached her.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come, but I heard from Michael that Lila was having a party. I waited until it was over so it didn't start a scene." He motioned towards the gift. "I brought a present for Lila."

"She was just talking about how the one thing she wanted for her birthday was for her nice Daddy to come back. At least give her that, Jason." She went to the backdoor. "Lila! Come here, please!"

"Yes, Mommy?" Lila came into the backyard and saw Jason standing there. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry I missed your real party, baby girl. I brought you a present." Lila walked towards him slowly, taking the pink package gently out of her father's large hands.

Lila tore the wrapping paper off and then opened the box. Inside was a heart shaped locket with a diamond L on it. She smiled.

"It's pretty."

Jason took a step towards her, opening the locket. Inside was a picture of Lila as a baby and then one of her more recent pictures.

"This is so that no matter where I am, or where you are, you will always know that you have my heart." He pulled his keys from his pocket, showing her a matching key chain with the same pictures. "When I carry these around, everyone will know that you're in my heart."

Lila wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you, Daddy."

Sam had tears in her eyes as she watched the exchange. She ran inside quickly, returning a moment later with something in her hand. Jason noticed immediately.

"This is for you." She said, walking over towards him. "We're having twin girls."

Jason smiled, looking at the sonogram. "Two girls. I hope they look just like you."

Sam just nodded her head; she still loved Jason, despite everything that had happened, so it was a little awkward being around him. She was glad that he had come to Lila's party, even if it did hurt to see him.

He sighed. "I was hoping that I could get the kids this weekend. The Quartermaines are having a picnic and I know they love the kids, so I was just wondering if it would be okay…"

"One condition." She interrupted. "Emily picks them up and drops them off." She didn't want to have to see Jason with Elizabeth's kids. Since she was going to be in prison for 2 years with chance for parole in 1 year, Sam was guessing that Jason had custody of Audrey, Jake, and Aiden and that Lucky got Cam.

Jason looked a little hurt, but he nodded. He kissed Lila's forehead. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, smiling. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Lila. I love you." He stood from where he had been kneeling, the ultrasound picture of his little girls in his hand. "Where are the boys?"

"Dominic's asleep. Hunter's watching NASCAR with Patrick." Jason nodded again, though he was jealous. His little boy looked up to Patrick, even though he had a father of his own.

"I'll see you guys later." He walked away.

_Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around  
>And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried<br>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer  
>I'm busy getting stronger<em>

"Hey!" Emily greeted as Sam opened up the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Sam answered. "Twin girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought Jason would have told you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Ever since you guys broke up, my relationship with Jason has been a little…distant. Let's just say that I don't agree with his choices."

Sam smiled at her, moving aside so she could enter.

"I do think that he should get some kind of therapy." Emily told her. "Then maybe you could give him a second chance."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Emily. I can't handle the constant worry about if he's cheating or not." She shook her head. "I'm not putting myself through that, or my kids through that. What if they get older and they find out that Daddy is sleeping with another woman? It's not going to happen."

Kristina came into the room, Dominic in her room. Sam was glad for the interruption.

"He's so big!" Emily said, reaching her arms out for the baby. Kristina passed the baby to his aunt, who he didn't recognize. He started crying.

"Shhh, Dominic, this is Aunt Emily." Sam tried to soothe. "She's gonna take you to see Mamaw and Grandpa Edward and Daddy." The baby continued to cry. "I'm sorry. He's been with me since he was born and everything. Maybe I should keep him; he doesn't really know anyone on Jason's side of the family. He doesn't even know Jason."

"Are you sure you want to keep him? I can take him…"

"Maybe when he gets a little older, he'll understand. Or maybe you can start coming over and spending time with him so he can get used to you."

"Okay. I will." Emily passed the baby back to his mother.

"Lila! Hunter!" Sam called. "Aunt Emily is here!"

"Aunt Emily!" Lila yelled, running into the room. She hugged her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lila. You ready to go?" she nodded her head enthusiastically. Hunter came into the room more calmly, but still hugged his aunt. Sam watched as her children left the house.

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change<em>

Lila came into the house, slamming the door behind her. She practically threw herself onto the house, burying her face into a pillow. Hunter, who was always more calm and practical than his sister, followed her inside with an angry look on his face.

Sam entered the living room after hearing the door slam. She saw her children and knew something had happened.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, sitting in between them on the couch. "Is everything okay?" she noticed that her son, who was normally pretty calm, looked like he wanted to punch someone. "Hunter?"

"I'm not going back there." The 4 year old said from clenched teeth. He stood up. "Come on, Li." He grabbed his sister's hand, taking her down the hallway to Robin's old room where Sam's kids had been sleeping. Sam got up, following them.

"Wait. What happened?" her eyebrows were knitted in confusion, also wondering why Emily hadn't brought them up to the house to mention that something happened. "Lila Jane and Hunter James, start talking."

"They said a lie!" Lila yelled at her mother. Sam was surprised; Lila never yelled, especially at her.

"You better get rid of that attitude right now, young lady. I want to hear the whole story."

"What's going on?" Alexis questioned as she entered the room. "Why are you yelling, sweetie?"

"Cause she's mad!" Hunter answered for his sister. "I almost punched 'em in the face!"

Sam looked at her mother, wondering what her children could possibly be talking about. What lie could be so bad that it would make her kids that upset?

"I need you guys to explain it to me so I know how to help." She comfortingly said to her children. She pulled Lila onto her lap. "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

Alexis watched them. She loved to see her oldest biological daughter with her children, but right now, she was worried. Lila and Hunter never really got upset and this wasn't good for Sam or the babies.

Alexis sat down next to Sam, pulling Hunter onto her lap. They all looked up as Mac came in.

"What's going on?"

"Something mean happened." Hunter replied. Mac kneeled down in front of the four of them.

"What do you mean something mean?"

"They told a lie." He responded. Lila just buried her face in her mother's chest, wrapping her tiny arms around Sam's waist. She was clearly not talking.

"A lie about what, baby?" Sam wondered.

"About Lila." All of their eyes shifted to the little girl.

"What did they say?"

"Don't tell 'em, Hunter!" Lila warned. "It's just a lie, Mommy. I'm tired. I wanna go to bed." Sam let her crawl under her princess blanket.

"I love you, Angel. When you want to talk about it, come to me, okay?" Lila just nodded, turning on her side so she was facing the wall instead of them. Sam kissed her daughter's temple before taking Hunter from her mom, putting him under his Transformers blanket. "Night, Hunter." She kissed his head. "Make sure you guys are quiet; Dominic is asleep."

Mac and Alexis walked out, watching Sam stare at her oldest children for a moment before turning off the light and closing the door.

"Can you guys watch them for a little while?" she opened up the door to her own room, walking in and putting on some of her boots.

"What are you doing?" Mac questioned.

"I'm going to go find out what happened." She slipped on her black hoodie, brushing past her parents to get to the bathroom so she could throw her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're 5 months pregnant, Samantha. You are in no condition to be going out at night."

"Someone hurt my babies, Mom. I'm not going to let that happen." She walked out of her room, grabbing her keys from the dish on the dining room table. "I'll be back in a little while. If you don't want to watch the kids, I'll just take them to Robin's."

"We'll keep them." Mac said. "Be careful and don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." she assured them before leaving.

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

Jason put his beer down, going over to the door when he heard someone banging on it. He had moved back into the penthouse since the divorce.

Sam barged in, looking like a wild woman. She was wearing gray sweatpants, a black hoodie, she had no makeup on, her hair was thrown up messily, and she was wearing black Ugg boots. Jason loved seeing her like this; that was when she was the most beautiful, to him.

"Hey…"

"Don't you dare 'hey' me." She immediately snapped. "What did you do to my children?" He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I want to know why my daughter won't speak to me and she was crying and why my son looks like he wants to kill someone. Answer me, Jason."

"Something came out. Tracy…"

"Oh, of course it was Tracy." Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "What did she say?"

"I didn't hear the whole thing, but it was something about how Lila shouldn't be there because she is the child of Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh my God." Sam gasped, sitting down. "You didn't think it would be nice to call me and let me know that my daughter found out that the man she has thought was her dad for her entire life actually isn't?"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"So you just thought that the kids would ignore that? What happened afterwards?"

"Lila started crying and Hunter went crazy. He tried to hit Tracy, so I took both of them back to the lake house. I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not, so I just dropped them off."

"I'm going to kill that woman." Sam practically screamed.

"Could you quiet down a little please? Audrey, Jake, and Aiden are asleep upstairs."

"Oh, so you could put them to sleep and everything but you couldn't even make sure Lila was okay?"

"I didn't know if it would be comfortable for you…"

"Screw my feelings! Lila should have been your first thought." she was interrupted by her ringing phone. It was Alexis. "Hello?"

"Lila's crying. You need to come back."

"I'll be right there." She jumped up, running out the door without even saying goodbye.

_Getting along without you, baby  
>I'm better off without you, baby<br>How does it feel without me, baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you, baby<em>

As Sam ran into the house, it was obvious to Alexis and Mac that she had been crying. She completely ignored them, going to her kids' room. She lifted Lila up from the bed and went to her room, laying down with her daughter next to her.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's all okay."

"But…they…said…that…Daddy…wasn't…my…Daddy!"

"I know." She kissed Lila's forehead. "Baby, I have something to tell you." She ran a hand up and down her daughter's back. "Back when Mommy was 21 years old, I went to a bar. I met this man that I thought I liked and we made you. I ended up not liking him and he wanted to stay with his wife. But I was so, so happy that he gave me you. Then I met Daddy…Jason, and we fell in love. He wanted you a lot and he was so excited that I was pregnant with a little girl. You brought us together, okay? No one can ever take Jason away either. He will always be your Daddy and you will always be his first baby."

"But I'm not his real baby!" she sobbed. "That's why he left! He doesn't love me!"

"That is not true at all." She assured her. "I'm going to call him, okay?" she dialed his number, separating herself from Lila for a moment.

"Morgan."

"You need to get here right now."

"I can't. The kids are sleeping and…"

"I don't care. Get over here and help me take care of our daughter." She hung up without giving him a chance to respond.

Sam ran a hand through her daughter's hair, listening to her sobs. It broke her heart to think that her little girl was going through all of this pain.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened and she immediately recognized Jason's shadow in the doorway. He went over, kneeling next to her. Sam pulled him onto the bed, putting Lila between them.

"We love you so much, Princess. You are Mommy's little girl forever."

"And I love you too. Just because we don't have the same blood doesn't mean I don't love you. To be honest, I feel like you are my daughter more than I feel like Audrey, Jake, or Aiden are my kids. You are everything to me, Lila Jane." Jason whispered to her.

She layed her head down on the pillow, pressing her back against Sam's chest so she was facing Jason. They just sat there, watching her sleep.

"You have to stay here. We can't let her think that you just abandoned her in the night." Sam whispered. Jason nodded, accepting that. He would do anything to make his first baby girl feel like she was his again.

_And I'm done hoping we could work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around  
>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

Sam held Lila's hand in her own as they both stood outside of the large mansion. "Baby, are you sure you want to do this?"

Lila nodded her head determinedly. "I want to meet him. Even if I don't like him, I need to see him, just once."

Sam pulled the little girl closer to her. Even though she and Jason had been married for a few years, he kept his business with Sonny separate from his personal life. Lila and the boys had never met him before. She reached her right hand up, wrapping her knuckles against the hard wood.

A tall, muscular man in a suit opened up the door. "Max?" Lila said.

"Hey Lila." He greeted with a smile. Sam had called him to say they were coming.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guard for Sonny." Lila had grown close to the older man; he was her guard when she was younger. He looked at Sam. "He's in the living room."

"Thanks, Max. Come on, Li." She led her daughter inside, allowing Milo to open up the door for her. She spotted the mobster sitting at his desk.

"Sonny." He looked up, seeing the woman and his daughter.

"Hey Sam." He stood. "You must be Lila."

"Hi." She shyly greeted. It surprised Sam a little; her daughter was usually very outgoing.

"Take a seat." Sonny said, motioning towards the couch as he took the chair. Sam went over, pulling Lila onto her lap. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." They replied together.

"So…you're my real dad?" Lila started.

Sonny nodded. "That's true."

"Why didn't you want me?"

He scratched his chin. "It's not that I didn't want you. But I was married at the time, so I needed to stay with my wife." They had decided not to tell her that he had been married to Carly at that time, though she did know they had been together before.

"But Daddy…Jason was married to Mommy when Audrey was born and he didn't stay with her."

"That's a different situation, baby." Sam whispered to her.

"No it's not."

"I wouldn't let Jason stay with me."

"Oh." Lila turned back to Sonny. "I don't really know if I want you to be around yet. If you don't want to be around be, that's okay."

"If you want to get to know me, then that's fine." Sonny assured her. "Whatever you want."

"Okay." She smiled, standing and grabbing Sam's hand. "Come on, Mommy."

_I know my heart will never be the same  
>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<br>Even on my weakest days  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

After she put Dominic to sleep, Sam walked onto the front porch, taking a seat on the swing. She just sat there, swaying gently back and forth as she stared up at the stars. She heard the door open and looked in that direction, smiling at Alexis as she came out.

The older woman sat next to her daughter, handing her a cup of coffee. Sam gratefully accepted it. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Alexis asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sam turned to look at her mother.

"What are you going to do about Jason? I saw him here last night, honey."

"Nothing was going on, Mom. We were just comforting Lila."

"I understand that. But you have a weak spot for him, proven when you kept going back to him, even though he repeatedly cheated on you with the same woman."

"You don't get it. Jason and I…we just have this connection. I can't really explain it, or why I was dumb enough to keep going back. I just loved him so much and I believed that he would change. I guess I was wrong." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not making that mistake again."

"Sam, you said that after the first time. And second. I just wish I could trust that you actually meant it." Alexis held her hand. "Honey, it's not just you and Lila and Hunter anymore. You have Dominic and, pretty soon, twin girls to think about now too. Do you really want them to experience the constant moving that Lila and Hunter had to?"

"Of course not. But you don't have to worry. I'm not getting back together with him. Ever."

"Your father and I were talking. If you do decide to, I'm not saying you will, but if you end up getting back together with Jason, we think that the kids should stay here with us. It's not right to keep uprooting them."

"I know." Sam agreed. "I feel like a terrible mother."

"You're not a terrible mother, Sam." Alexis wrapped an arm around her oldest biological daughter's shoulder, pulling her closer. "You love those kids. You've just made some bad decisions regarding their father. Why did you keep going back?"

"Part of it was because I love him so much." Sam admitted. "But the other part is because I don't want them to have the same childhood as I did. I know Mac was around, but he didn't come around until I was almost 16. A part of me always wanted to know my real father and be around him. I didn't want Lila, Hunter, and Dominic to feel the same way."

"And that's okay." Alexis assured her. "You're allowed to love the man that gave you your beautiful children. But that doesn't mean you have to be in love with him."

"I know." She hugged Alexis. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime, baby."

_I get a little bit stronger  
>Just a little bit stronger<br>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger  
>I get a little bit stronger<em>

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Positive or negative, they do help out. I know a lot of you are a little weary about if this will actually be a Jason and Sam story and why Sam would continue to go back to Jason over and over again. That was explained a little bit in this chapter. At this current part in the story, it's focusing on Sam finding herself and trying to be a good mother to her kids instead of letting her relationship with Jason define her. **

**There will be little to no Jason and Elizabeth scenes in this. Any of them will be about their kids. **

**Try to remember that Jason and Sam's relationship wasn't all bad and Sam did love him. The first chapter was just about the important parts of their past from the time Lila was born to the time Sam and Jason got divorced. There will be flashbacks to some good (and some bad) times in their history as a family. The whole relationship wasn't Jason just cheating on Sam. **

**Someone mentioned that it was said Jason and Elizabeth's kids look exactly like him. I think I should just point out how Sam found out about them. With Audrey, she found Jason and Elizabeth in her bed the night she lost Peyton. Jason straight out told her that Elizabeth was pregnant from the first night he found out. She found out about Jake because Lila pointed out that he looked like Hunter (who looks more like Sam than Jason, so that is a little bit of an error on my part). She found out about Aiden because Elizabeth came to the penthouse telling Jason that he needed to see his son. Both Aiden and Jake were born from one night stands. **

**I hope that this chapter, since it's on more of a focused time and everything, was easier to follow and everything. I'm thinking about just writing a chapter and not having a song for the next one and then I can do more character's thoughts than just Sam's, like I do in my normal stories. **

**Thanks to everyone who is going to continue to read this! It's very different from what I normally write, so I was nervous about posting it. I kind of like this better because it's got problems for Jason and Sam to overcome and then they can become stronger because of it, which I think I can do easier than just the day to day JaSam family life. (This is posted on both Fanfiction and Trusted Hearts, so if you don't understand some of the things I was referring to as in comments, that's why). **

**Anyway, please REVIEW! **


	3. Christmas

_**Chapter 3: Christmas (Sam/Jason; December 2009)**_

Jason sighed, annoyed about everything that was going on. He didn't particularly want to be the guardian of the three kids. He wanted to work on his relationship with Sam and their three kids.

"Jake, don't hit Audrey." Jason scolded before looking back down at his papers. He didn't know if he really liked being a parent to the three kids he had with Elizabeth. For some reason, he just didn't feel the same connection with them that he did with Lila, Hunter, Dominic, and even Michael. It was more like they were a cousin's children or some other relative, not like they were his.

"Daddy?" he looked at Audrey as she spoke. "A Christmas tree?"

He stared at the 2 year old before responding. "Why do we need a Christmas tree?"

"Cause Santa's coming!" she replied. Jason couldn't help but notice how Audrey was nothing like Elizabeth. In fact, she wasn't like Jason either. She was always happy and liked to make people laugh.

"Fine. We'll go get a tree. What do you think, boys?"

Jake clapped his hands. "Ornaments!" he was only a year and a half, so he couldn't talk that well yet. Jake looks the most like Jason with his blue eyes and blonde hair. When he had been born, Jason had noticed the similarities that the boy had shared with Hunter. But now, Jake's hair had lightened and their faces weren't that much alike, so they looked completely different.

"Okay. Get your shoes and coats." He went over to Aiden, lifting him from the pack and play. The four month old stared up at him with his dark brown eyes. Those eyes confused Jason; he and Elizabeth both had blue eyes, so where did the boy's eyes come from? Elizabeth had said that her father had dark eyes, but Jason didn't know if he entirely believed that.

After making sure the children were bundled properly, Jason took them outside, grabbing their specially made triple stroller. When they arrived to the Christmas tree lot, he got them ready. Audrey went in the front, Jake was in the middle, and Aiden was in the back. He covered each child with a blanket and put their hats on their heads. He took off down the different aisles, looking for the perfect Christmas tree.

He couldn't help but think of Lila's first Christmas. Sam had begged and begged for a tree and when he finally agreed, she said she would come home with the biggest one she could find. They had ended up with a tiny, pathetic excuse for a tree, but Jason had never been happier.

"Lila, Emma, Josslyn, slow down!" Sam called out to the children as she tried to buckle Dominic back in his seat.

"Carly, hold her. I'll go get them." Maxie passed Quinn to the blonde, running after the three girls. "Hey! Stop running…"

Robin lifted up Hunter and stood next to her sister. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, how did things go with Lila and Sonny?" Carly chimed in.

"I'm doing okay. I have three healthy children and two more on the way, which is all I can ask for. Things were a little tense between Lila and Sonny, but what would you expect?"

"Do you think she'll want a relationship with him?" Robin questioned as Sam pushed the stroller in the direction Maxie had ran after the girls.

"I don't know, it's hard to say. She's an amazing little girl with a huge heart, but she's also a little unpredictable, so I'm not sure." She smiled as she watched her stepsister wrestle the three girls. "You need a little help, Maxie?"

"Yes please." She practically begged.

Carly put Quinn into the double stroller in front of Dominic and then went over, lifting Josslyn and Lila off of the smaller woman. Robin grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her back towards the stroller.

"Girls, we're here for a Christmas tree, not to kill Aunt Maxie." She scolded lightly.

"Hey!" Kristina and Molly came over to the group.

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked.

"Someone," Molly looked at Kristina, "didn't follow the directions I gave her and got lost."

"I was listening to my favorite CD, Mol…"

"I like that one!" Emma ran over to a huge tree, wrapping her tiny arms around it. She didn't even come close to reaching all the way around.

"Me too!" Josslyn, Lila, and Hunter joined her, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let me look it over." Molly said, approaching the tree. Kristina rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"She acts like such a know it all."

"That's how little sisters are, Krissy." Robin told her.

"And big sisters. I had to deal with Robin and Georgie." Maxie added. "But then, I finally found my perfect match when our parents got married." She wrapped her arms around Sam.

"You are creeping me out a little bit, Maxie." Sam laughed, stepping away. "Being a mother has really changed you. You're a lot softer now."

"And you're not? You used to be Samantha 'Take no crap from nobody' Davis. Now, you're just Sam 'My husband cheated on me a zillion times' Davis."

"That same husband is right over there." Carly told them. Robin, Sam, Carly, Maxie and Kristina all squished together, standing on their tippy toes to see Jason over the trees.

"What are you guys doing?" Josslyn questioned, causing them to all move apart quickly.

"Nothing." They replied together.

"You're all weird." She went back to looking at the tree.

"Mama, cold." Quinn yelled from the stroller. Maxie went over to her, lifting her daughter up and wrapping a blanket around her.

"Why aren't Mom and Dad here? This could be a family moment." Robin stated.

"They both had cases." Kristina answered. "But luckily, Dad gave me his credit card to pay for the tree." She held out the piece of plastic. Though Sonny was her biological father, she had been raised by Mac, so she calls him Dad and Sonny Daddy. She doesn't really see Sonny, though she does see Michael, Morgan, and Dante.

"Let's take a vote. Who wants this tree?" Sam asked. Lila, Emma, Hunter, Josslyn, and Molly's hands shot up in the air. "Then I guess it's a keeper. Let's go buy it."

"You're buying this tree?" they all turned to see Jason standing there with Audrey, Jake, and Aiden.

"Yeah." Carly answered.

"Our tree!" Audrey shouted, pointing to the one that Lila, Emma, Hunter, Josslyn, and Molly were practically guarding with their lives.

"No, it's our tree." Lila replied. "You're just a baby, Audrey. You can't get a tree."

"My tree!" the child yelled out, reaching towards it again.

"You already took my Daddy, you're not taking my tree too!" Hunter screamed at the baby, shocking everyone. He was usually just an observer and never stepped in unless his family was threatened.

"Hunter…" Sam and Jason spoke at the same time. The woman stood back, letting her ex take it.

"Audrey and the boys didn't take me. I'm still you're dad."

"Then where have you been?" he questioned.

"Krissy, take the other kids and go buy the tree." Sam said, pushing the stroller into her sister's hands. Quinn was passed to Molly and Lila and Josslyn stayed close by. Hunter stared at Jason.

"I've been really busy."

"But you weren't too busy for them."

"Actually, I haven't seen them in a long time. I haven't really been around for them."

"So you're just a horrible father to all 6, soon to be 8, of your kids." Maxie interrupted.

"Maxie…" Sam began, looking at her son.

"No, Sam. It's time you open up your eyes. This isn't the Jason you fell in love with. This is some robot with no kind of morals who could care less about his family. The best thing for everyone involved would be for him to just pack up and leave Port Charles for good."

The girls came back with the kids, ending the conversation. Jason looked at Sam apologetically, who ignored him all together. She took her kids and walked away.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Lila shouted, jumping on Sam's bed. "It's Christmas!"

"I know, baby." She sat up slowly; she had never been a morning person. "Where's your brother?"

"Waking up Nana and Papaw." She smiled, her dimples showing. "Come on, Mommy! Santa came!" Sam allowed Lila to pull her from the bed. She went into the kids' room and lifted up Dominic, who was confused about why he was being woken up so early by Lila and Hunter's cheers.

"Let's go, Papaw!" she heard her son yell, pulling Mac down the hallway. Alexis followed closely behind, her arms wrapped around Molly's shoulders. Kristina was behind them, her eyes closed as she practically sleep walked down the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Sam hugged Alexis. "Merry Christmas, Dad, girls."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" Hunter said. Sam hugged him and said it back. They all went into the living room, seeing the massive amount of presents.

"We're here!" the door opened and Robin came in, Patrick behind her with Emma on his hip. He put the 6 year old down and she immediately ran over to Mac and Alexis, greeting them. Maxie, Quinn, and Matt followed soon after.

The kids sat eagerly on the floor, with the exception of Dominic who was content in his mother's arms. As the presents were being passed out, Sam's phone rang. She stood, going to the dining room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Jason. "I was wondering if there was any way that you and the kids could come over. I have some presents for them."

"Um, right now they're opening up presents here. But maybe later." She suggested.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you then." He hung up.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the loud cheers of the four kids. They tore into the presents, screaming when they received something they had really wanted.

"This is for you, baby." Mac handed Sam a small box. She smiled at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." Sam pulled the pink ribbon, letting it fall into her lap. She lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Dad." She whispered.

"It says 'Stronger'." He told her as he put it on her wrist. "You're stronger now, Sammy. You don't need him to make you happy."

"Thank you." Sam hugged the man she considered her father tightly. Her phone rang again. "It's Emily. I'll be right back." She picked it up. "Hey Em."

"Hi, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Spencer woke up today saying that he missed his cousins. Do you think you could bring the kids over for dinner tonight at the Quartermaines?"

"I don't think so. Not after what happened last time with Lila and Tracy…"

"Tracy won't be there." Emily quickly assured her. "Sam, I know you're furious with Jason and you deserve to be. But please don't punish us or the kids for his mistakes. We still love Lila, Hunter, and Dominic and we'll love those two little girls you're having."

"I'll have to think about it, Emily."

"What about lunch at Wyndemere instead? Your mom and Mac and all your sisters could come too. Nikolas and Spencer have been missing all of you a lot, so it could be good for everyone."

"I'll talk to the others." Sam said. She missed her cousins too, so she wouldn't mind being on Cassadine turf. "Invite Monica and Edward too."

"I will. Thank you, Sam." She hung up.

Almost immediately after, Kristina came into the room. "Sam, my dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Sam took the phone. "Hey Sonny."

"Hey Sam. Merry Christmas. How are all of you this morning?"

"The kids are happy and having fun and that makes me happy."

"That's good." She could tell he was nervous. "I understand if this is a little uncomfortable for you, but I wanted to ask anyway. I invited Kristina over for dinner tonight at my house. Dante, Michael, Morgan, and Mike are coming too. I wanted to know if Lila would like to join us. I know she probably hasn't made a decision about me yet and I don't want to pressure her."

"Hold on. Let me get her." Sam put her hand over the receiver. "Lila, come here."

The little girl came in. "Yeah, Mommy?"

"Sonny's on the phone. He wants to talk to you. You can say no if you want."

"I'll talk to him." She took the phone. "Hi Sonny. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lila." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "I'm having dinner at my house tonight. Your Aunt Kristina and Michael, Morgan, Mike, and Dante will be there. Would you like to come?"

Lila looked at Sam as if she was asking permission.

"It's your choice, baby."

"I'll come." Lila agreed.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you. What's your favorite dessert?"

"Chocolate ice cream." She replied with a dimpled grin so much like her biological father's.

"Then I'll make sure we have some. I'll let you go so you can go play with all of your new toys. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Sonny." She hung up the phone. "He said he's going to get chocolate ice cream!"

"He did?" Sam was happy that Sonny was making an effort, even if it was five years late. "That sounds fantastic! Come on, let's go play with your new toys." They went back to the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Edward shouted as the Davis-Scorpio crew entered the house. Lila, Emma, and Hunter ran to Spencer immediately. Molly, who was holding Dominic, and Kristina, who was holding Quinn, went to the couch and sat. Emily and Nikolas greeted the adults.

"How are you?" Nikolas asked Sam.

She shrugged. "As good as I can be, I guess. My kids are happy."

"Have you heard from Jason?"

"Yeah, he wants me to bring the kids over later because he has presents for them. I don't know what to do though because Lila is going to dinner at Sonny's."

"She is?"

"Kristina's going too and the boys will be there, so I think that helped her. If she wants to get to know him, then I'm going to let her. After the way Jason has been for the past five years, she deserves to have some kind of a father, even if it is Sonny."

"Are you sure about this, Sam? You've seen how hurt Kristina is by him practically ignoring her. What if he treats Lila the same way?"

"I don't think he will, Nik."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Believe me, neither do I."

The kids all sat down to open presents. The big surprise for all of the kids was that Nikolas had bought them each a pony that would live in his stables that they could come ride any time. They had a lunch that included ham, potatoes, and various desserts before just sitting down and talking to everyone else.

"I'm so sorry about everything my son did to you." Monica told Sam. They were sitting on a smaller couch together, Dominic in front of them on the floor with a new toy car.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you brought my grandchildren around."

"I never meant to make you think you couldn't have a relationship with them, Monica. Things between Jason and I were pretty rocky, but that didn't mean that you couldn't see the kids still."

"But I could have made more of an effort. I would like to spend as much time with them as you'll let me."

"You can see them pretty much any time. These kids need family more than anything in the world."

Sam looked at Lila as she pulled up in front of Sonny's house. "If you feel uncomfortable or you want to come home, tell Aunt Krissy and she'll call me and I'll be here as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." Lila was a little nervous, but she was happy to have Kristina and the boys around to help her. "Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. Be good, okay?"

"I will." Kristina hugged her sister before taking her niece/half-sister inside. Sonny greeted them with a big smile and open arms.

"Merry Christmas, girls."

"Merry Christmas." Kristina replied. She hugged him back with her open arm since she held Lila in the other one.

"Hey guys!" Morgan ran over to them. "Come on, Lila. Come see my room!" the little girl followed the boy who had always been like a cousin to her upstairs.

"Are you going to be there for her because she can't take another father abandoning her." Kristina said to Sonny.

He nodded. "I'll be there as much as she and Sam will let me. I regret not being there from the beginning. Just like I regret not being there more for you."

Kristina hugged him again before going to sit with Michael. Soon, it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at the table together.

"I'd like to say that I am blessed to have everyone here tonight, especially our newest little girl, Lila." Sonny said. "I hope that you will open up more to me and let me be a father to you. Just so you know, I'm not trying to take Jason's place. I just want to know you."

"I want to know you too." Lila replied.

"Good. Dig in, everybody." They all ate, exchanging conversation. Sonny couldn't help but stare at Lila. She was a beautiful little girl that looked exactly like her mother, besides her curls and dimples.

"Dad, can we do presents now?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, son." He, Mike, and Dante sat at the couch. Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Lila all sat on the floor, passing presents to their rightful owners.

After opening all of her presents (some of which consisted of new outfits designed by Kate Howard, diamond earrings, a Barbie convertible that she could fit in, a few different pairs of Ugg boots, and lots of toys), Lila stood, going over to Sonny. She pulled something out of the bag she had brought with her.

"Mommy helped me make this for you." She said, putting a purple book with Lila Jane written on it in light blue letters.

Sonny opened it up and saw two pictures of ultrasounds on the front page. He continued to turn, smiling at each different pictures. They spanned from the day she was born until recently.

"I wanted you to have pictures of me so you could get to know me more. I wanna get to know you too."

"Thank you, Lila." He hugged her. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't know if you would want pictures or not."

"Are you kidding? I love having pictures of all of my kids." He reached over and grabbed a picture frame that held a picture of one of his favorite places in Puerto Rico. He took the back off and replaced the photo with one at the back of Lila's album. He put the frame right next to Kristina and Morgan's. "There. Now I have pictures of all my kids."

Lila hugged him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonny closed his eyes in happiness. He never thought his little girl with Sam would be hugging him.

"Can I show you something?" she nodded, so he stood, still holding her. Sonny carried her upstairs and opened a door. Lila saw that it was an empty room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to make this into your room. You don't have to use it yet, or ever if you don't want to, but I want you to know that you have a place in my house, just like you have one in my heart."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We can decorate it together, however you want to, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

Kristina came in. "Lila, your mom's here. She's going to take you, Hunter, and Dominic to Jason's."

"What about you?"

"Michael's taking me home."

"Oh." Lila looked a little disappointed to be leaving.

"Let's take you to your mom." Sonny carried her outside to Sam's car. He helped her get buckled into her booster seat and then went to talk to the brunette woman.

"How did it go?"

"It was great." He smiled. "She's an amazing little girl, Sam. You did a really good job."

"Thanks. How was she?"

"She was a little nervous at first, but she got better. I told her that she can have a room here and that we'll decorate it together. Do you think I could get her in a few days to do that?"

"Sure, if that's what she wants."

"Okay. I'll have Max bring all of her presents to Alexis's. Thanks for bringing her over."

"Thanks for taking care of her."

Sonny smiled. "Bye Lila."

"Bye!" she waved as they pulled away.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Lila was half asleep and Dominic was sleeping. Two of Jason's guards came down to help Sam get them inside.

Jason was surprised when they came through the front door. Sam was holding Hunter's hand, one guard held Lila, and the other held Dominic. He reached out and took both kids, sitting them on the couch. The guards went back to their post outside.

Aiden was in his playpen and Jake and Audrey were sitting in front of the TV. Sam sat down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Jason said to them. Sam and Hunter said it back. Sam smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. All this excitement was a little too much for Dom and Lila just got back from Sonny's, so she's tired."

"Sonny's?"

"Yeah. He's going to get to know her."

"And you're okay with that."

"It's what Lila wants, so yeah, I am."

Jason sighed; he wasn't going to fight with her right now. He cleared his throat. "I bought some cookies from Kelly's if any of you want some."

"I do!" Audrey shouted.

Jason gave a cookie to Audrey, Lila, Hunter, and Jake. Lila ate hers and then headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going, Li?" Sam asked.

"I wanna see my room."

"Lila, wait." Jason called after her, but it was too late.

Sam glared at him. "Please tell me you didn't get rid of her room."

"I didn't, but I moved Audrey in there too. I didn't have anywhere else to put her."

"My old room?"

"I put Jake and Aiden in that one. Lila's room is still the same, but half of it is Audrey's."

"Why is that baby's stuff in my room?" Lila demanded as she came back downstairs.

"Daddy had to put her in there. There wasn't any more room." Sam explained. She wished that Jason had left their children's rooms alone, but she wasn't going to say that to her daughter.

"I wanna go back to my other daddy's." Lila pouted. Sam could see that stung Jason more than a slap in the face ever could.

"How about you guys open your presents now?" Sam suggested. Jason, who was glad for the subject change, quickly pulled the presents out from under the tree that were for Lila and Hunter.

"What should I do with Dominic's?"

"Have the guard take them down to my car. He can open them tomorrow. I don't want to wake him up."

"You can go put him in his room if you want."

"Okay." Sam picked up Dominic (though she knew she probably shouldn't because of her pregnancy) and carried him upstairs. She brought him to the room he had shared with Hunter. "Here you go, baby boy. Sleep tight." She turned on the baby monitor and brought the other part downstairs.

Lila and Hunter had already destroyed the wrapping paper on their presents. She saw a lot of Transformers toys and cars for Hunter, along with a miniature Dale Earnhardt Jr. racing outfit. Lila had Barbies, baby dolls, an Easy Bake oven, and various other toys. The clothes bought for them had been carelessly tossed to the side.

"Go look out on the balcony. I got you each something."

Lila and Hunter ran to the balcony, throwing open the door. The both gasped in excitement. Hunter had gotten a go-cart and Lila had a princess play castle.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Hunter hugged him.

"Thank you." Lila hugged him too, but she wasn't as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong, Lila?" Jason asked her.

"You shouldn't have got me all this stuff."

"Why not? I love you. You're my daughter."

"But Sonny's my dad."

Jason stared into her dark eyes. "You can have more than one dad, Lila. Even if you don't want me to be, I'll always be around. I love you just as much as I love my other kids."

"You do?" her eyes filled with tears. Sam could tell how much this was all taking effect on her daughter.

"I do." He confirmed. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here."

"No you won't!" she started to cry. "You haven't been there in a long time!"

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"No. Don't call me Princess!" she yelled.

Jason reached out and hugged her. At first, Lila fought him, but then she gave up and collapsed against him, crying. "I just want you to love me." She sobbed.

"I do love you, Lila Jane. With all my heart." He touched the locket she wore around her neck. "Remember? You have my heart."

Lila's tiny hand wrapped around the necklace. She hugged him again, holding onto him tightly.

"I'll try to see you more, okay? I do love you, baby. I love you and your brothers and the babies in your mommy's stomach. There will never be a time that I stop loving you, no matter what you do or how mad we get, you'll always be my first little baby. My Princess."

Hunter came over to Sam and sat next to her, leaning against her. He had always felt overshadowed by his older sister when it came to their dad. Sam could tell, so she gently pushed him towards Jason.

"I love you too, Little Man." Jason hugged Hunter. "I love you guys so much and I'll be around as much as I can. Any time you want to see me, just tell Mommy and she'll call. I'll be there as soon as I can." He pulled away from them and stared into their eyes. "Do you understand me? I love you."

"Love you too." They both replied. Lila was still crying and now Hunter was too.

"I think we're going to get going." Sam said, standing up. "Are you two ready?" the kids just nodded. She knew this was hard on them, emotionally and physically. "Okay. Tell Daddy thank you."

Both kids hugged him again and said their thank you's. The guards came in and gathered the presents and carried them to the car. One of the men stayed inside with Audrey, Jake, and Aiden so Jason could walked Sam and the kids out. He held Dominic in his left arm and Lila in his right. Hunter walked between him and Sam.

"Thanks for bringing them over."

"It's no problem. Maybe Lila and Hunter could come spend the night tomorrow or something."

"What about Dominic?"

"I want you to start spending time with him first. He doesn't really know you, Jason, and he gets scared around strangers."

"Okay." They were close to Sam's car. Jason put Lila and Dominic into their seats as Sam buckled Hunter in. The exes stood near the trunk. "I'll call you about seeing them."

"Sounds good." As Jason walked away, a car sped out of nowhere. Sam saw it.

"JASON! WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. She watched his body fly across the parking lot, slamming with a loud thud to the ground.

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but here's chapter three. What did you think of it?**

**Do you think Sam should let Jason spend more time with the kids? **

**Should Sonny be allowed to spend more time with Lila? **

**Jason's car accident is going to reveal a few things. Do you have any ideas what these could be? **

**Should Sam and Jason work on trying to be friends for their kids? **

**I know this doesn't really seem very JaSam-y right now, but it will be in the end, I promise.**

**Please REVIEW, I like to hear your criticism as much as the positive reviews because it will help me to improve this story. **


	4. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
